Papasuke
by fresh-hellz
Summary: What happens when you leave a baby with her father? (random stories)
1. I'll always love you

There he was home alone with his only 2 week old daughter. It's not that he was scared to be alone with something so small and fragile, but something so small, fragile, and sick was what worried him. He looked at his daughters pinkish face who was cradled against his chest. He smiled and even though he's had more than 9 months of notice, couldn't believe he was a father. With his left arm cradling her he used his right hand to feel her forehead. She's still too warm he though. He had already taken off the blanket that she was swaddled in and left her in a diaper and shirt. She started to whine a bit and wiggled around.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're daddy will take care of you until your mommy comes back with some medicine from your grandma Tsunade" He felt helpless not being able to do much other than hold her and rock her. Only a few weeks old and already sick. He sighed, he went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to wet and stick on her forehead. She cried out a bit from the coolness of the towel but quickly calmed down.

"That felt better didn't it? I know you can't remember yet alone understand what i'm going to tell you, but I love you very much. I will always love you and your mommy very much, no matter what. I will do whatever it is to keep you two safe and you better believe i'm going to be an over protective dad to you. I have to make sure no boy hurts you like I did with your mom. So if I'm hostile to anyone you take a liking to i'm sorry, but as your dad I want you to never feel any pain. Which I know isn't really possible to stop that from happening, but I can try. I promise to you that I'm always going to be there for you and you'll never have to fight for my acknowledgement like I did with your grandpa. You are an Uchiha, but more importantly, you are my daughter. I guarantee whatever you do in the future your mom and I will be happy and proud of you. You just have to promise me one thing… that you will NOT date that dobes son. I mean anyone else would be better than that dumba-"

"Sasuke-kun! Watch your mouth!" He turned around and saw his ever so beautiful wife. She looked at him and smiled.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He usually doesn't talk a whole lot about his feelings but he thought it would be ok because she's a baby and she is 100% his to care for and protect.

"Long enough to know that this baby has the best bodyguard and father in the world. I love you too Sasuke-kun and so does she. For right now you don't have to worry about boys because for her you're the only important boy in the world. It's amazing isn't it?" Sakura asked. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"What's amazing?" he inquired looking softly at his wife.

"Look at what we created! Something so tiny, fragile, and adorable. This is what our love made, a whole nother being. You know, she looks exactly like you just with my forehead." she said giggling. His eyes drifted from his wife to the little being in his arms, he chuckled.

"Yeah, she does. That means she won't be as dumb and stubborn as me. She'll be brilliant just like you. Looks of an Uchiha and brains of a Haruno I suppose."

"Yep, I bet she'll be like you were in school!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She'll have a bunch of admirers!" she replied. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. His face held a blank expression.

"Oh no. I forgot about that. That means i'm going to have to teach her to see every boy as an idiot. I can't afford for her to be seduced by some snot nosed little punk."

"Hahaha, You're too much Sasuke-kun! Well enough scaring your daddy Sarada," she lifted her hand that held a paper bag. "It's time to give you some medicine to reduce your fever! Come With mommy, Sarada!" She placed the bag on a table and grabbed Sarada from Sasuke's arms.

"W-wait Sakura, you can't just say that to me, nearly give me a panic attack, and expect me to function! Sakuraaa!" He whined. She smirked and looked at her daughter.

"Ah, Sarada! It's so easy to make your daddy worry! I can already tell you're gonna have him wrapped around your little finger! Hmm, well I suppose it's been like that since before you even had fingers!" she cooed. Sarada looked at her with those big onyx eyes and gurgled.

* * *

**Authors Note**: How was it? Not too bad I hope! I'm thinking about making this into a bunch of little one shots, not sure. Let me know If I should. I just love writing about Sasu and his little princess.


	2. Baby Uchiha

There he was standing in front of a window peering at the several bassinets. He scanned the name cards of each see through cubical until he saw the one with his last name neatly written. He read it multiple times to himself 'Baby Uchiha' he smiled at the thought. He looked at the little bundle and was mesmerized. He never thought he would be here, had you told him 5 years ago that he would be a father he would have scoffed at the idea. The nurse who was in the nursery noticed him and rearranged the bassinets so that he could see his daughter better.

"Wow, so small… so pink.." His smile widened for her. He looked around at the others and was proud of the fact that out of all the babies, she was the only one not crying at the moment. When he looked back at her he could see little tufts of dark hair poking from under the little hat she wore.

"Teme!" he turned around already knowing who it was.

"Hey, dobe" Naruto flashed a big smile at Sasuke.

"So which one is it? Also boy or girl?" Sasuke smirked turned back to the window and pointed to the one in the middle.

"Girl, the only one not crying and the only one with the words baby Uchiha on it" he responded back with a snort.

"Congratulations teme, she actually looks cute! She must have inherited all her beauty from her mom than, thank goodness!" he said joking as he lightly punched sasuke on his arm.

"Hahaha, very funny but she has my hair and eyes so jokes on you. But I guess I have to agree with you, she does look cute. I feel embarrassed for even saying this but I've got a question for you," He glances at his friend who looks very amused.

"Ok, shoot. I'm all ears buddy!" Sasuke knows he's stupid for even bringing this up but he wants some kind of closure.

"How is it? Being a dad I mean. I look at her and I can't help but feel anxious. I feel like I'm not worthy enough for her, I feel like I'm going to mess up being a dad," Naruto looks at him with a small smile and nods his head.

"Well you are going to mess up!"

"Tch- thanks for the support dobe"

"No, you didn't let me finish that's not fair. What I mean is everyone messes up when they learn something new. You won't be a pro with anything your first try. Did you master your chidori your first try? I felt the same as you when Boruto was born. It's not easy to get over the fear of raising another human being but once you feel confident about it, it feels easier. The first few weeks are going to be tough for you and Sakura-chan but once you two get into the habit of being parents it'll get easier and more rewarding every day," Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was actually not too bad at giving advice. He gave a small smile to his friend.

"Thanks, Naruto. You know.. you actually did help me with that little bit of wisdom of yours. Do not tell anyone that I just complimented you, got it? I suppose I don't know how to be a father, but I'm pretty sure Sarada and Sakura can help me with that,"

"Sarada, huh? Nice name, Sarada Uchiha"

"hn"

"I bet it'd sound better as Sarada Uzumaki!" He chimes as he tries to tease his friend. Sasuke just gives him the darkest glare and huffs.

"Don't you dare start, dumbass! I'm not afraid to kick your ass in front of my daughter," as if right on cue her little eyes started to flutter open as dark eyes matched to dark eyes.

"Well would you look at that. She even wants to see her dad kick her Uncle's ass!"

"Ah! Like father like daughter! C-come on teme I was only joking!"

"Yeah, you better be," and with that Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor unfortunate person who dare dates the great Sasuke Uchiha's daughter.


	3. Papa!

A/N: I've been meaning to add another chapter to this and this is probably my favorite. Also for the sake of this drabble he has his prosthetic hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Papa!" Sasuke immediately stopped putting away the dishes and turned to the giggling 10 month old. He walked closer to the high chair with a blank face and crouched over to be on eye level with his daughter.

"Sarada, did you just say what I think you just said?" Her hands raised up as if to say pick me up, but Sasuke will be damned if he doesn't figure out right now whether she just said her first coherent word.

"Sarada… c-can you say it again?" He stared at his daughter with a blank face and slight blush. Her little arms were still extended toward her father who still wasn't picking her up. Sarada's brows furrowed and she started to make whimpering sounds to warn her father if she wasn't picked up soon she'd start throwing a fit. Her little face was amusing to him, she was giving him the signature Uchiha glare and while it wasn't pleasant to be the reason she was glaring, he felt proud. He wasn't paying much attention to what her little arms were doing until it was too late. WHACK! She threw a toy shuriken at his head.

"PAPA!" she yelled in anger, her little face was contorted into a scowl. He chuckled and rubbed the side of his head her toy hit. He glanced at her and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, Sarada, papa will pick you up. I need to put you down for your nap anyways. It might be why you're so eager to get out of there," Sasuke unhooked the little table and unbuckled the belt holding her in. Her little arms immediately raised up for her father to pick her up. As soon as she was in his arms she yawned and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and walked toward the bedroom and settled her on the bed in hopes she would fall asleep on her own. That was not the case, as soon as he walked out of the room she panicked and cried out.

"PAPA! PAPAAAA!" He ran back to see if she was alright. Her big onyx eyes were full of tears and she was making the whole grabby hands bit. He laid next to her on the bed to wait her out. Before she fully fell asleep she nestled herself in-between his arm and chest making an escape almost impossible now. He looked down towards the little sleeping figure and smiled.

"papa…" She breathed the word out while sleeping and it didn't go unnoticed. His smile widened and he realized this little girl has a strong power. Not a kekkei genkai, but a power over him, all she has to do is call out for him and he'll listen to anything she says. He breathed out and thanked kami that his life had turned around for the better. If he never saw the light he never would have married the love of his life and they never would have had this wonderful little person in their lives. He eventually feel asleep with his little girl and was only woken when he saw a flash from a camera. His eyes opened.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" he asked groggily while wiping his eyes. She smiled back at him and giggled.

"Oh, I'm just admiring the two most important people in my life. You both looked so peaceful asleep and it was adorable. I just wanted to be able to remember this years from now!" He blinked at her and smirked.

"I've got some exciting news about our daughter," Sakura gave him a puzzled look "She said her first actual word. No baby talk, but an actual word" Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"No, how could I have missed such an important event!? What did she say?" Her eyes scanned his face for a clue. He looked down at Sarada and back to Sakura. His smirk turned to a genuine smile. Sakura smiled back at him and waited for him to reply.

"She said papa!"


End file.
